Flames of Passion
by FallingDownIntoMyShadow
Summary: Hi. This is my first fanfiction on here so please don't kill me... Heh. NatsuxLucy Main Pairing A blonde flirt. A flame eating moron. Add those together and what do you get? A whirlwind romance with laughs and fun! Join the story Flames of Passion
1. The Flirt and the Moron

Flames of Passion

LucyxNatsu

It was a regular day at Fairy Tail. Everyone were sitting at their wooden tables, drinking out of those large mugs while Kana topped them by drinking a whole barrel of drink. The chatter and laughter of Fairy Tail was something Lucy had grown accustomed to, normally having been annoyed by it.

She now sat a few chairs away from Kana, hovering over a book, elbows pressed against the table and her head in her hands with a little groan. She looked distressed for some reason, causing Mira Jane, the cover girl of Fairy Tail to turn, her sapphire eyes landing on the blonde.

"Something wrong Lucy?" She cooed sweetly, finishing drying the last of many mugs for the moment to take time to talk to the newest member of Fairy Tail who appeared to be under a dark storm cloud. Lucy blinked and looked up to Mira Jane with a weak smile.

"Ah! Don't worry about it! I-I was just thinking about my rent like usual! Heh!"

With a quick lash of the hand, Mira Jane grabbed the book that Lucy had been reading out from underneath Lucy, ignoring the squeak of alarm from Lucy. After scanning through a couple of pages, Mira grinned some how devilishly and turned to look at the poor Lucy who whimpered, her cheeks growing pinker and pinker in shock.

"Lucy, are you wanting a boy friend?"

Suddenly the males of Fairy Tail paused to look over at Mira Jane but then at Lucy who's face had now paled and she raised her hands in front of her in defense. A swarm of males ran at Lucy causing her to shriek in alarm.

"Ah Miss lucy! Please go out with meeee!"

"Why the Hell you, Big Nose?"

"Well better me than you, Pizza Face!"

Lucy was in a sea of males who tried to beg her and woo in and in that moment a 'poof' of smoke appeared and from that smoke, a familiar large cow man in nothing but speedos grinned at Lucy and swayed his hips from side to side with love filled eyes.

"Luoooooocy! Your body is perfect for meee mooo!"

Lucy stammered, her face paled but snapped. "Ehhhh!? How the Hell did you get out!?"

The riot that had ensued had soon been stopped when the two extremely large double door had been thrown open by a massive wave of flames and then briefly after the display ran in Natsu along with a familiar blue cat with white wings.

"I'M BACCCK!"

He yelled barbarically, flames coming from his large mouth with the accompanied, "Aye!" From Happy the Cat causing pretty much all the people in the room who had been swarming Lucy to look over at him and welcome him back like nothing had happened in the last five minutes. The Amber-rosed haired guy blinked and looked form side to side and then tilted his head. "Wait, where's Lucy?"

At that moment, a rather large grandfather clock waddled out with Lucy sitting inside cuddling her knees and shivering ever so slightly. "'Hello Natsu', she says." The clock said while Natsu looked at the blonde in the clock with a frown then looked up at Happy with a nonchalant shrug before skipping over to the board filled with missions.

"Lucyyyyyy come on... I wanna go on another misssion!" He whined, looking over at the girl in the grandfather clock that waddled over.

"'Anything to save my from here.' She says."

Natsu blinked, looking up at the other members on the tables who immediately turned away and began to whistle rather innocently. Being the slight idiot he was, Natsu grinned and nodded to Lucy. "Right Okay! Let's get the most dangerous mission!" "Aye!"

Lucy then made a non hearable sigh. Here we go again. She thought on. I wonder what mission its going to be. Fighting a man eating plant? Or going to a cannibal volcano? It seemed that recently any with 'man eating' or 'very very hazardous' were Natsu's favorites.

Natsu grinned, ripping off a poster from the wall and pressed it to the glass with the big capital letters of 'LIFE-THREATENING MISSION! Cannibal Monsters threatening village!'

"EEEHHHHHHHHH!??!?! She says!" The Clock who twitched at hearing the scream from inside himself.

Natsu grinned at Lucy through the glass. "Come on Lucy! Think about this, 900 000 jewels! Think about how long you won't have to pay rent!" Lucy perked up at the offer but when her eyes returned to the poster, fear struck her heart again and looked down at her knees. Natsu narrowed his eyes, grabbing the clock, hurling it over one shoulder and grinned.

"Come on Happy!"

"Aye!"

"Ahhhhhh! She says."


	2. Bras, Books and Hidden Desires?

The sun blared down on the grand old City of Magnolia which seemed to be bustling with life at this time. Everyone appeared to be jolly apart from a very unhappy pink haired teen who draped himself over one of the seats made for two in the train that gave off a too much of a jolly 'toot' to let some steam escape. Lucy sat in the opposite seat across from the gurgling Natsu, the book in her hand and Natsu's pack by her seat pretending to be a passenger with her luggage neatly in the overhead baggage baskets.

Her brown eyes narrowed a little in annoyance at Natsu, who laid there, threatening to spew any giving moment. "I still don't get it Natsu. You are able to fly with Happy, no problem... but a train?" Natsu snapped up quickly, eyes filled with a certain flare and growled.

"I keep telling you! Happy is a friend! Not transportation!"

A blue head hung upside down from their baggage baskets with what looked like two white lacy cups attached together with a strap covering his ears and he grinned. "Aye!" Lucy gaped, her face paling in fright at the item of underwear worn in the new, controversial way.

"Natsu Natsu! Look what I found in Lucy's luggage!" The blue cat flew over to Natsu who had slumped upwards when the train jolted but stopped at a station. All of a sudden Natsu grinned grabbing it and throwing it onto his head and laughed. "Nice one, Happy!"

Lucy began to grow red, not just in embarrassment, and let out a little scream when Natsu had worn her bra. For once in her life, Lucy had thanked God that Natsu was a simpleton. A thick headed moron. As she thought these things, Natsu jumped up in front of her, grinning widely, almost inhumanly and laughed.

"Lucy! You have such great hats! Do you have any-" With that, Lucy smacked him around the head with her mysterious book, causing him to fly to the other side of the carriage. Lucy stood, glaring and snapped at him. "God you are such... Such an idiot, Natsu!" She, now a dark red, stormed off in the opposite direction and slammed the carriage door behind her.

If anyone had been in the carriage, one would have been alarmed. Extremely.

Natsu looked up, frowning as he rubbed his tender jaw then stood with a disorientated Happy following him to his seat. "Man, what is her problem?!" He let some air pass his lips with a 'tch'. Happy tilted his head as he discovered the book that had been used as a weapon and picked it up, flying after Natsu and sat down in the seat which Natsu had been hogging earlier when the train had been moving. Wow. A long train stop. Was the driver taking a break? Oh well, a nice break for Natsu too then! Now Natsu began to hope that the driver was going to take more breaks... Or maybe Natsu could easily 'persuade' him. With that thought, the great Salamander grinned evily, taping his fingers together but his thoughts had been shattered.

 "Natsu! Look what Lucy was reading! A romance?"

Natsu frowned at it and chuckled. "Isn't that what all girls read? Pah! It's full of sissy stuff! Gah! All books are! I swear I'm allergic to some books... Mostly all of them... Apart from books with dragons..."

"Really? I like books with fish!" Happy went on in his little world of fish, licking his maw of drool before his large eyes caught on one of the chapters and nearly coughed loudly. If cats could cough. When seeing the catdragon startled, Natsu blinked in surprise himself at seeing him so startled. "What's wrong, Happy?"

If human, Happy would have been pale as a sheet of paper. "N-Natsu you are in this book!"

Natsu frowned further and leaned over, snatching the book out of his hands. "What!?"

The two began to read the text.

_The blonde female was distressed for a reason. The man she was forced to marry was a slob. Fat, greedy and as ugly as ever. Worst of all, the beauty did not love him. However, she loved another. The stable boy who leaned on the female heir's mansion with a piece of straw in his mouth. He was so diverse, mostly for his fighting spirit like one of a wild, untamed flame, his never ending hunger for both food and fights but what was most interesting was his pink hair, like one of an amber-rose._

For the first time in a while, Natsu looked startled from the passage that the two just read but what was more shocking was the growing blush on his cheeks. Happy blinked and looked over at Natsu and tilted his head. "Natsu, you're blushing!"

 "W-Wha!? No I'm not!" He growled, folding his arms and sinking into his seat further with a pout and to ignore the suspicious Happy, he stared out of the window. For once, his brain began to think and then he returned his eyes to the book that was on his lap, the cover visible. The title was called 'Flames of Passion.' Natsu chuckled and lightly threw the book to the other seat where Lucy had been sitting. 'What a corny name,' he thought as he gazed out of the window, then his eyes began to gaze at the sky. 'Why was she reading that book anyway? Was that guy really meant to be me? And the blonde...' Natsu blushed harder and covered his cheeks in an irritated fashion. 'No... Would Lucy ever consider... Liking me?'

Ahhh! Chapter 2 finished! Thanks to Rajsa and Red Delphi for the reviews! Greatly appricieted! Please keep 'em coming and enjoy! - FallingDownIntoMyShadow


	3. Close Encounters of the Nudist Kind

Okay guys! Sorry I have been away for so long! Exams and such and moving has been a pain in the butt! But I haven't forgotten about this story! With out much more boring notifications, here is the third chapter! :D Enjoy! X (PS: Sorry if it is a tad bit lame ;_;)

The slam of the carriage door signaled a familiar blonde's appearance on the little deck of the train. The wind blew her hair upwards, almost like sunlight in the bright blue sky. Lucy took a breath, then closed her eyes, slamming one hand on the metal barrier, squeezing it hard but also made a fist with her other hand. Now it would be obvious that she was still a little irritated with Natsu. Well, not just irritated. She wanted to punch him so hard he would get sucked into Saturn's orbit.

"That idiot..." She mumbled then leaned down, her large chest hanging over the metal barriers as she looked forward, watching the still track that the train had just covered. At that moment, she blinked and looked around. Why were they not moving anyway? Before she could think anymore, a hand grabbed her roughly.

"Hey Luc—"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Lucy jumped in fright, but quickly turned, punching the face of her 'attacker' in order to protect herself. The whole moment seemed to go in slow motion, and as she opened her eyes, she noticed a familiar face.

The familiar attacker groaned and fell into the metal barrier and collapsed onto the wooden deck. He sat motionless. Lucy was pale and then stammered.

"G-Gray! I am so sorry!"

The raven haired boy, laid there for a moment, spirals for eyes but groaned loudly. "God dammit, Lucy!" He jumped up at her, rubbing his cheek angrily. "What the Hell was that for!"

Lucy whimpered and rubbed the back of her neck. "I-I thought you were a predator…"

Gray looked at her, raising an eyebrow then let air escape his lips in a little 'tch'. "Girls are weird…"

After a moment of awkward silence, Lucy blinked and then pointed at him with a little look of confusion. "Wait a sec- What are you doing here anyway… And second thought- HOW did you get here? I thought you were on that mission…?"

Gray smirked and then tilted his head once more. "Well… I did escort that princess… However her Father threatened to decapitate me for indecent exposure.."At that moment, Gray nervously laughed and rubbed the back of his neck.

Lucy groaned, rolled her eyes and smacked her forehead. "Idiot˜"

"WHAT!" Gray yelled angrily with a deep blush on his face. "IT'S NOT MY FAULT! I CAN'T HELP IT! IT JUST HAPPENS SUBCONCIOUSLY!"

Lucy shook her head, with her eyes closed and then opened her eyes, hesitated then squealed, covered her eyes and moved backwards, blushing.

"GRAY!"

He blinked his blue eyes, confused but soon looked down, seeing his bare torso and legs on full display and luckily had seen himself just about to pull off his boxers.

"GAH! LUCY I AM SO SORRY!"

Before anything else was done, the door slammed open, unfortunately squashing Gray into the wall in the process and Natsu ran out with a little look of worry.

"Lucy? Are you okay?"

Lucy blinked after uncovering her eyes again seeing Natsu, her cheeks red from the previous encounter they shared which involved a bra being worn as a hat. She simply folded her arms and turned away, obviously still a little mad. Natsu blinked and then shot a glare at her. "WHA? I said sorry already!"Lucy then retorted angrily.

"Fine! It doesn't mean that I can still be mad at you for going through my stuff-"

"IT WAS HAPPY FIRST OF ALL SEC- AHHHH!"

The metal door slammed into Natsu and he yelled, falling onto the metal barrier and then turned with a glare, seeing a semi-nude rival standing there with ice forming at his hands.

"NATSU. WATCH WHERE YOU ARE GOING."

Natsu smirked and growled. "GRAY! YOU IDIOT. LET'S FIGHT!"

Lucy groaned and tried to get past the two growling idiots to get to the door, trying to avoid being seen with these two idiots.

Great, I am stuck with these idiots again… Why can't I have a break? Lucy whined mentally.


End file.
